Systems and methods herein generally relate to watertight and airtight containers, and more particularly to containers that contain multiple compartments.
Ever since the first clay pots were baked in open ovens thousands of years ago, containers have taken many different forms, shapes, and sizes. Indeed, watertight and airtight containers are indispensable in modern society; however, traditional containers generally maintain a single compartment that allows all contents therein to mix. Further, while some multi-compartment containers exist, such containers keep the different compartments at fixed positions with respect to one another, which can make such containers bulky and difficult to package, transport, etc.